<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disobedience by elirwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887469">Disobedience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen'>elirwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Scene, Dom Merlin (Merlin), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur struggles through a scene, but Merlin is always there to support him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disobedience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kinkalot 2020 - bingo prompt Exhibitionism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did I just say?” Merlin’s voice rings through the air. “You really have your head in the clouds today, don’t you?” </p><p>He can hear a few chuckles from the audience while Merlin gives Arthur’s palm a gentle slap, shifting his arm back to the desired position.</p><p>“You’ll be bound nice and tight soon,” Merlin says just to him this time, his voice steady and calming.</p><p>Were it any other night Arthur would give in and relax and let Merlin do all the thinking. But he doesn’t deserve that tonight.</p><p>“Bend your legs,” Merlin says once he’s done with securing Arthur’s arms to his torso.</p><p>Arthur doesn’t move.</p><p>“Arthur!” A bit of sharpness enters Merlin’s voice. </p><p>That’s good.</p><p>He bends his legs slowly, feeling the weight of Merlin’s stare on him, the weight of dozens more stares from the audience. </p><p>Merlin leans closer, laying his palm on Arthur’s shoulder.</p><p>“Colour?” he asks quietly. </p><p>“Green,” Arthur says.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Green,” Arthur repeats.</p><p>There are times when he regrets Merlin knows him so well.</p><p>Merlin goes back to tying his feet together, leaving a few inches of wiggle room between them. </p><p>***  </p><p>“Should I punish you?” Merlin asks after Arthur breaks his order of keeping still for the fourth time.</p><p>The dildo Merlin has been using to open him up is still buried in his hole and his cock throbs with arousal but none of it is important now.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Arthur says.</p><p>“You want me to punish you?” Merlin asks, once again stepping closer, shielding Arthur’s face from the view of the crowd. </p><p>“Yes, punish me. Hurt me,” Arthur insists. “I deserve it.”</p><p>“I choose whether you deserve punishment or not,” Merlin says, pulling the dildo out and setting it aside.</p><p>“Please, punish me. I need… I deserve… I’m not worthy of your kindness,” Arthur begs, tears pricking in his eyes. “I need them to see… to see...”</p><p>He’s not entirely sure what he needs them to see. Something bad. Something humiliating. Something representing the queasy feeling filling his insides.</p><p>Merlin studies him for a long time. Arthur is almost sure he will end the scene right there. But then…</p><p>“Would it truly be a punishment if I followed your wishes?” Merlin says aloud so everyone can hear. “I don’t think so.” He leans down, speaking only to Arthur once more, “I won’t be an executioner of your self-harm.” He cards his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Will you let me take care of you?”</p><p>Arthur loses the fight. He can’t keep resisting Merlin’s calm dominance. He nods.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, a different kind of shame settling in his stomach.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for,” Merlin says, helping Arthur sit up and hop off the table, kissing him for long minutes, murmuring quiet praises against his lips.</p><p>He guides Arthur to a kneeling position, releases his own cock from the confines of his tight trousers and lets Arthur worship it with his tongue and lips until he wordlessly asks for more, pushing his cock deeper into Arthur’s mouth, setting a steady rhythm. </p><p>Arthur concentrates on his breathing, on relaxing his throat, on making the experience the best he can for his master. Slowly he feels himself settle, ease into the familiar headspace of current sensations and complete trust, focus on the bitter taste of come on his tongue as Merlin reaches his completion.</p><p>He sinks into the warmth of Merlin’s embrace and doesn’t muffle his moans and whining as Merlin drags him to the edge again and again without letting him fall over. Not when Merlin keeps whispering ‘let them hear you, let them see you’ into his ear. </p><p>When he’s finally allowed to come, he barely remembers his own name, the struggles and pain of ordinary life momentarily forgotten.</p><p>***</p><p>“It wasn’t fair of me to bring all that into our play,” Arthur mumbles, curled up against Merlin, hours into their much needed aftercare.</p><p>“It wasn’t, but we all make mistakes,” Merlin says, tracing idle patterns on Arthur’s back. “We can handle anything together.”</p><p>“I wish I had this much faith in the future,” Arthur sighs.</p><p>“I have enough for both of us,” Merlin says and cuddles Arthur closer.</p><p>No more words are needed, just rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and/or kudos are ♥.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://elirwen.tumblr.com">My tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>